


It All Started On The Day We Met

by Monmonmoiru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Emma: A Victorian Romance, He pretty much sees everything blurry far away, Magnus wears glasses, Multi, tags will be updated as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Two men. One is a young master from a ‘prestige’ family, the other is a servant. When their fate collied, what will happen?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching one of my favourite anime ever and I have this idea. Whenever I rewatch an episode, I'll write a chap based on that ep. 
> 
> Also, this is my first long fic so if there is any criticism you have (and not plain hate because the story doesn't go like how you want), please feel free to tell me. 
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

"Good morning!"

 

Magnus Bane looked up from his cleaning when he heard the greeting. It was from the little boy from the family of three that sold vegetables at the day market. They were heading to the market early in the morning to get ready for their busy day.

 

Smiling gently, Magnus adjusted his glasses and then waved back at them as a hello before he turned back to his work. Being a manservant almost his whole life, he was used to waking up at around three o'clock to get ready and prepared everything for his master, Ragnor, who took him in since he was an orphan and raised him. The man might be a little too stern at times but it was all out of love. Magnus loved him and was forever grateful for all the things the man has done for him. After all, he gave him a roof, food and even education.

 

Once he finished polishing the handle of the stairs at the front door, Magnus stood up and wiped away the little sweats that were starting to form on his forehead.

 

"Well then," he said to himself, "better make breakfast for the master soon. I wonder will today become interesting or just as boring as usual?" And with that, he brought his tools inside and closed the door behind him.


	2. First meet and first gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That fateful meeting and Ragnor has to sigh a lot at these two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a carbon copy of the episode so I've decided the write as close to the source material as possible so anyone who doesn't want to watch the anime or read the manga can still enjoy the beauty of Emma: A Victorian Romance through Malec.
> 
> Also, I apologised if there are a lot of mistakes but I can't fix them anymore today cause my eyes are hurt looking at the screen too much, but do tell me if you notice something.

A handsome young man stood in front of the terrace house. He was wearing a hat and a simple long coat. His hand rose to form a fist facing the door as if he wanted to knock on it but hesitated. No one but a cat named Chairman Meow knew he had been standing there for a long time. After a moment, he gathered his courage and moved his hand to knock. However, before his fist even touched the door, it opened outward, hitting him square in the face, causing him to fall backward. Luckily, he did not fall down the steps of the stairs. Holding his nose and forehead in pain, the young man slowly looked up. The person who opened the door was none other than Magnus Bane.

 

The servant turned his head down to see a stranger staring up at him while holding his reddened nose and forehead. It took a few seconds for Magnus to realise what had happened but once he did, he quickly crouched down and apologised, "I'm so sorry, sir! Are you all right?" The man continued to stare at him, even as he became more panic by the second, "I did not see you or hear you knocked. I am so sorry!" He apologised again.

 

"Oh no... It’s fine." The man said distractedly, still staring at the manservant. Both of them did not notice that Chairman Meow was trying to drag the hat that had fallen off the man's head away until Magnus turned his head.

 

"No! Your hat!" Magnus said to the young man before he ran down the stairs to chase after the cat, "Come back here, Chairman!"

 

The young man did not notice someone was coming out of the house to see all the commotion until a voice was heard. "What is going on out here?"

 

Everyone startled and all eyes looked at the man who said that. The man was tall, about middle age and not a hint of a smile was on his face. When he finally noticed the young man on the floor, he raised an eyebrow in surprise. The young man quickly stood up and straightened himself before looking at the man. "It has been a long time since we met, sir!"

 

"Indeed," looking up and down at him, the man finally continued, "you looked taller than I remember, but..." his eyes settled on the red nose and forehead, "your face looked better back then."

 

"Well, that's because..." The young man blushed but he could not bring himself to continue.

 

"No matter, come in. And where is Magnus anyway?"

 

"I'm here!" Magnus returned with the hat in his hand. Smiling, he gave the hat back to him. Ragnor rolled his eyes at the interaction and beckoned them to come in.

 

* * *

 

 

As Magnus prepared the tea for his master and the young man, Ragnor talked first. "Magnus, I told you I was a tutor, yes?" Receiving a small yes as a confirmation from his servant, he continued, "Well, I used to be the tutor of this young master here, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, but he preferred to be called Alec for some reason." Grinning, the tutor went on, "Now then, have you stopped wetting the bed?" He teased.

 

"O-Of course! I've grown up, after all!" Alec immediately blushed. He could not believe his tutor was teasing him in front of his servant... his very handsome servant.

 

"Anyway," Ignoring Alec blushing, Ragnor asked, "How is your family?"

 

"They are fine." The young man answered. A smile was on his face when he talked about his family. When Magnus placed the cup of tea down, Alec immediately said his thank and the servant only smiled at him kindly. That smile caused Alec to stare, completely ignoring whatever his tutor was talking about.

 

Seeing that Alec was not listening to him but staring at Magnus, Ragnor had an inkling of what was going on. Biting back a grin, he asked his former student, "What? Have you never seen a manservant before?"

 

The blush immediately came back in full force when Alec got caught staring. "Of course!"

 

The doorbell suddenly rang, interrupting them. Magnus offered to open the door but Ragnor refused, saying that might be his friend, Miss Catarina Loss.

 

Sitting in silence, Alec let out a sigh.

 

"You seem tense, sir," Magnus said. Looking up, once again Alec saw him smiling at him as he gave him a dish of cake to enjoy with the tea.

 

Chuckling softly, he answered, "Well, that man has always made me feel uneasy. He used to be much scarier back then. If I forgot to do my homework, he would make me sit facing the wall for an hour." Alec suddenly heard giggles from Magnus and his heart beat just a little bit faster. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed a particular photo among many others that were sitting on the fireplace. "Wait, is that a picture of me?" Picking up the frame, he excitedly said, "This is me!"

 

"Oh yes," Magnus said, moving close behind Alec, "Master Ragnor is very fond of you. He talks about you sometimes."

 

"He talks about me?" Alec asked in surprise, "Well, that's a bit embarrassing." And the blush was back.

 

Magnus could not believe someone can blush that many time but he adored that in Mr. Lightwood.

 

"This picture was taken on my 13th birthday if I remember correctly. I can't believe he still has it." Alec looked at the picture fondly.

 

"Of course. Master never has his own children. Do you ever think he might consider you as a son to him?" Magnus asked.

 

"Is that so? I never thought about it like that before. He has always been so stern with me."

 

"Well, that is just how he is," Magnus replied. Both of them laughed softly as they both understood how Ragnor could be sometimes.

 

Suddenly, they both heard Ragnor called out from the front door. "Magnus! It appears Ms. Loss got our meeting place wrong and now she is waiting at the station. I'll go and meet her there. Can you help me prepared?"

 

"Yes, of course, sir!" Magnus quickly excused himself to get Ragnor ready.

 

Walking into the living room, the former tutor turned to Alec and said to him, "Well, we have to cut our reunion short." He then proceeded to scold the young man, "Next time, do write a letter before coming so that no inconvenience will happen." This caused Alec to chuckle nervously.

 

"Of course, sir. It was nice meeting you." A few more words exchanging between them, with Ragnor mainly 'teaching' Alec manners and Alec looking anywhere but his former tutor, before they said their goodbyes and Alec promised to visit again soon.

 

While Ragnor was getting ready to go out, Magnus was putting away the tea and dessert. The servant was quick to notice that Mr. Lightwood has forgotten his gloves. "Sir, it seems Mr. Lightwood left behind his gloves."

 

Rolling his eyes, Ragnor said, "That boy, always forgetting things. Just leave it somewhere safe and give it to him the next time he comes to visit."

 

"But..." Magnus looked at the pair of gloves longingly. "Yes, sir."

 

Ragnor stared at his servant for a moment before he sighed and smiled lightly. "I see. Fine, you can go return it to him."

 

Magnus brightened immediately. "Yes, sir!" He then proceeded to run out.

 

Although he tried his best, he could not find Mr. Lightwood in the crowded street. It seemed he already left. Sighing dejectedly, Magnus returned. He hoped he would see him again soon. Just to give him the gloves back, of course.

 

Coming back, Magnus saw the postman standing in front of the door, about to knock. "Hello!" He said to the postman.

 

"Oh hello, Mr. Bane. Here is the post for Mr. Fell today." He gave a letter to Magnus once the servant was at the door. "And here is a post for you... It's from me actually," the mailman was looking at him nervously, "I'll be waiting for your reply next time we meet." And with that, the postman was already running to the next place he was needed.

 

Taking the time to stare at his own letter, he did not notice Ragnor was coming out from the door, ready to go. "Was that the postman?" Ragnor asked.

 

"Oh yes!" Startled, Magnus quickly replied, "Here is your letter, sir." The servant then hid his own one and hurried back inside. He did not see the look of contemplation Ragnor gave him.

 

* * *

_ At the Lightwood resident  _

 

"Young master, your father is calling you!" His personal maid said, pulling him out of whatever daydream he was having.

 

Sighing, he replied, "Can you stop calling me 'young master'? And what does my father want now? Can't you just tell him I can't attend to him?"

 

"Nonsense, you are the young master, so of course I have to call you by your proper title. And no, I certainly cannot do that."

 

"Fine, can you just tell him I'll see him shortly?"

 

"Of course, young master."

 

* * *

 

In the dimly lit room, with only a candle to shine the light, Magnus was quietly writing a reply letter to the postman. Its content was about him having to refuse his offer. Ragnor knocked the door to get his attention. "Aren't you going to sleep anytime soon?"

 

"I just have to write this, sir," Magnus replied respectfully.

 

Knowing what the letter was about, Ragnor sighed. "I didn't think you'd put your skills of reading and writing that I taught you to use in this way. Turning everyone down like that." Not receiving a reply, he smiled a bit, "Do as you wish. As long as you can work tomorrow."

 

"Of course, sir." Magnus wondered silently if he will ever find the one.

 

* * *

  

The next day came and Magnus had to go to the market to buy food for the day. The market was packed with people, with sellers yelling out their prices, inviting more customers in. Children were helping out their parents selling whatever they had to support the family. The bustling market was always so lively and hectic. Being a frequent customer to many of these sellers, Magnus was beloved by the people in the market. Children would gather and greet him excitedly whenever he visited them. The adults that knew him would make friendly conversations when it was not too busy. Once he finished his shopping at the day market, he headed home, politely saying goodbye to them.

 

On the way home, Magnus walked pass a shop. Inside the shop stood none other than Alec. The servant did not notice that but the young master definitely noticed him through the window. As the daughter of the shopkeeper introduced him to one of the new inventions they had, he distractedly told her to deliver it to his house before he ran out of the shop to catch up with Magnus.

 

Knowing only Magnus' first name, he had only one way to catch his attention. "Mr. Magnus!"

 

Surprised, the servant turned around. He looked around to see who was calling him. Only when Alec was a few steps away from Magnus did the servant finally recognised the young man. "Oh, Mr. Lightwood. Sorry, I did not see you until now."

 

"Oh, it is not a problem at all. I just want to say thank you for yesterday, for your hospitality!" Alec produced a bouquet from behind him. He bought it earlier when he was planning to visit Ragnor again, with a certain someone in his mind, but the shop distracted him. "In fact, I was heading to Mr. Fell's place too." With that, he took the grocery from Magnus' hand and went ahead, leaving the servant confused. "However, would you do me the honour of taking a walk with me?" Alec turned his head to look at the other. Magnus could already see a blush starting to form on his cheek.

 

Amused by such reaction, Magnus replied, "Of course."

 

They soon found themselves walking on the ground of the Crystal Palace. Alec was rambling about the place while Magnus just listened attentively. "... On top of that, Sydenham's Crystal Palace was built here for the World Trade Festival... Oh, I'm sorry, I was talking too much. It must be boring for you."

 

"It's all right. I do not mind listening to you talking about what you are interested in." Magnus replied in honesty. This caused Alec's eyes to turn soft as he looked at Magnus. No one had ever told him that. They would often find him boring or they only listened because he was from a reputable family and they wanted to be in the family's good grace, or that was what his father told him. He knew although they have the wealth in their hand, they were actually just middle class people and his father was trying to climb up the social ladder just so they can join those high class families.

 

As they walked along the path, Alec saw a squirrel. "Look, a squirrel!" He pointed to the one that was climbing up one of the trees. Magnus had to squint his eyes really hard just to even see a blurry shape on the tree. Noticing that, Alec asked, "So earlier when it took you a moment to recognised me, you were..."

 

"Yes, my eyesight is quite..." Magnus looked down as he used one hand move to adjust his glasses. He was feeling embarrassed.

 

Alec decided to offer something to the servant. "Well then, may I buy you a new pair of spectacle as a present?"

 

"What?"

 

"Please let me buy them for you!"

 

"But that is too much, I simply cannot..."

 

"I insist. Look around you! Birds are flying, flowers are blooming and children are falling over! There is so much to see!" Just when he was done with his speech, rain started pouring down. Alec hurriedly rented an umbrella but they only have one left. After that, they headed back to Ragnor's place under the same umbrella. It was a tight fit for them.

 

"I'm sorry they only have one umbrella left." Alec apologised, "But are you sure you don't want me to call a carriage for you?"

 

"You just rented that. It would be a waste not to use it." Magnus said, "I rather like walking in the rain, to be honest with you."

 

"So do I." Alec was quick to reply. They fall into the comforting silence, walking just a bit closer to each other as the rain continued to pour. Once they were at Ragnor's front door, Alec returned Magnus his basket of grocery, not forgetting to place the bouquet in the basket. "Well then, I'll say goodbye here."

 

Magnus suddenly remembered the gloves Alec left behind, "Oh, your gloves! I should..."

 

Alec just laughed, "Don't worry, I'll come back again. Maybe you can give me then. Send my regards to Mr. Fell and please do think about the spectacles." With that, he was gone, leaving Magnus behind.

 

Smiling, Magnus went into the house. "I'm back." He said politely to Ragnor.

 

"Welcome home. You were out for longer than usual." Ragnor observed the flowers in the basket.

 

"Oh, I met Mr. Lightwood on my way back and he invited me for a walk. We came back when it started to rain."

 

With a nod, Ragnor just turned around without another word and headed to the living so he can finish reading his book.

 

It took a while for Magnus to finished putting everything away and placed the flowers in a pot. They looked slightly wilted by then so he sprayed a bit of water. He then set the pot in the living room for display.

 

"Are the flowers from Mr. Lightwood?" Ragnor asked.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

"They looked wilted. That boy, always so careless when buying things like this."

 

"It's all right, sir. With a little air and water, they seem to have regained their freshness." Magnus smiling fondly down at the pot.

 

Looking at his servant in silent, Ragnor finally said, "I see... After all, the flowers weren't for me anyway."

 

Magnus looked confused for a moment before he replied, "He sent his regards to you, sir."

 

"Is that so..." He asked, taking a moment to look out the window in amusement before he returned to his reading and Magnus returned to his duty.

 

The rain dragged into the night.

 

* * *

 

Preparing to sleep, Magnus changed into his nightclothes. He then placed himself in front of the mirror. Holding his glasses, he pulled them off and then putting them on again. He did that multiple times in fact. Immediately, his mind flashed back to when he first got this pair of glasses, his very first one.

 

\----

 

_*crack*_

_"Did you break the cup again?" Ragnor asked the young Magnus as the child quietly picking up the broken pieces from the floor._

_Magnus guiltily looked up at his new master. "I'm so sorry, sir."_

_\----_

_"Magnus, sometimes you leave dust on the banisters. Please be more careful." Ragnor reminded him._

_The child looked panic for a moment. "I'm so sorry!"_

_\----_

_"I wonder whose dog is that?" Ragnor asked in annoyance, looking down at the backyard through the window. Someone's dog had come in while the door was open and it was barking loudly._

_Magnus did not answer. He was busy squinting his eyes to look for the dog._

_Looking at the child, Ragnor had confirmed his suspicion._

_\----_

_"Wear these. They will help you look clearer." Ragnor gave them a pair of spectacles, "They might feel strange but I'm sure you will get used to them."_

_Magnus placed them on and it took him a moment to blink and finally able to see himself clearly in the mirror. "Thank you, sir."_

_He quickly moved to the window to open it and poked his head out, unable to believe that he can see things so clearly now. He let out a small gasp in wonder before a smile was placed on his face. "How beautiful everything is!" He said, watching birds flying through the sky._

_\----_

At that moment, Magnus knew the decision he was going to make.

 

* * *

 

Next day, Alec found himself in the same shop from yesterday, waiting eagerly to see the familiar face through the window. The shopkeeper kept looking at him strangely while his daughter was trying to sell him something again. Just like yesterday, as soon as he saw Magnus, he told the girl to deliver whatever she was trying to sell him to his house before he ran out of the shop to catch up with Magnus.

 

"Mr. Magnus!"

 

Familiar with his voice by now, Magnus smiled and stopped to wait for the young man to catch up to him. "Hello, Mr. Lightwood"

 

Once he was facing the servant, Alec asked him, "So, did you consider my offer?"

 

"I'm..." Magnus hesitated for a moment before he decided to just say it outright. "I'm sorry but I will have to decline."

 

"What? But..."

 

"I'll be fine." Magnus reassured him with a soft smile, "I'll be fine, just as I am."

 

Sighing, Alec asked again, "Well, can I buy you anything else? Is there anything you want but you never have before?"

 

"Something I want?" Magnus took a moment to consider. "Well, I suppose... Lace..."

 

"Lace?" Alec prompted him to continue.

 

"A lace handkerchief. I would love to have even a single lace handkerchief."

 

"A lace handkerchief!" Alec said quickly, "Of course, I'll buy you one. In fact, I'll buy you 100, no, even 200 of them!" He already ran to the nearest shop that sold lace handkerchiefs. 

 

"What?" Magnus started to panic at that. "Wait, Mr. Lightwood!" He called out as he chased after the man.

 

In the end, Magnus received one lovely lace handkerchief. He held it in his hands as if it was one of the most precious and fragile things in the world. "It has been a dream of mine to own one of these for years. Thank you so much, Mr. Lightwood!"

 

"Oh no, not at all," Alec said, blushing at the thank you from Magnus and smiled. That dopey smile caused the servant to laugh. They parted ways after that with a friendly goodbye.

 

* * *

 

  _At the Lightwood resident_

 

"Young master, you need to stop buying more useless things from the shop!" The old maid said, tired at looking at all the things her master kept buying lying around. "Why do you spend so much time in that store every day?"

 

"Well, no reason..." He said, looking out through to watch the sun slowly setting to end the day. A small smile played on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a monster to write lol


	3. Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec had another gift and Magnus came to a realisation
> 
> Lydia also came into the picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS NOTE IS NOT IMPORTANT CAUSE I JUST WANT A PLACE TO VENT 
> 
> I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown because the bank closed my account without a reason and I'm trying to work with them here but it is so hard when they avoid answering directly.
> 
> How do I cope with this? Well, I guess writing some fanfic that is starting to go angsty lol
> 
> I just hope everything is gonna be fine soon cause another session in uni just started for me and so many things to work out. I'm surprised I'm still here (alive) lol

"There he is again," The shopkeeper's daughter said with a smile as she saw Alec walked into the shop, "Right on time too."

 

Not hearing what she said, Alec just turned toward the window and pretended to look interested in whatever he picked up from the shelf next to him. After five minutes, Magnus walked by the shop and Alec quickly ran up to the shopkeeper to pay for whatever he had in his hand before he ran out, leaving both the shopkeeper and his daughter shocked. Laughing, the daughter just commented, "Seriously, he doesn't need to buy anything!"

 

As if he knew who was behind him, after walking past the shop, Magnus purposely slowed down his pace so Alec could catch up to him. Turning around with a smile, once he could see Alec clearly, the servant greeted, "Hello, Mr. Lightwood."

 

Catching his breath, Alec replied, "Hello, Mr. Magnus."

 

And just like that, every day they met at the exact same spot. Alec would ask Magnus to come for a walk with the excuse that afterwards, he'll come to his tutor house to get the glove only to tell Magnus that he will come next time to get it again. 

 

After they spent their time walking with each other, they had finally reach Ragnor's house. Standing at the front door, Magnus and Alec took a moment to just stand there and smile at each other.

 

"Oh yes," Magnus suddenly exclaimed, "Your gloves! Just let me-" When the servant turned around to get into the house, Alec quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist. Surprised by such action, Magnus turned around, eyes widened.

 

"I'll just... get it next time," Alec said. He did not dare to look at the other in the eyes as he continued, "Actually, I'd like you to keep them. In other words, that'll be my excuse."

 

It took Magnus a moment to respond as he was still processing the words. Finally, he came to a conclusion and just smiled at the young man. "You don't need an excuse. Mr. Ragnor would be pleased to see you anytime."

 

"What?" Alec quickly looked up at Magnus, "That's not what I meant-"

 

"However," the servant interrupted him, "if you wish to come..."

 

Now, both of them are blushing and with a fake cough, Alec said his goodbye.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Alec stepped into his room, the old maid was already scolding him. "Your father is angry at you! He asked why are you gallivanting around instead of working. Seriously, I can't keep making up excuses for you every day, young master!"

 

Sighing, Alec rubbed his forehead in annoyance. He could already feel a headache building up. "It's not as if I want to carry on my father's work anyway," He answered truthfully.

 

"You can't say things like that!" The old maid looked at him disapprovingly.

 

"Oh well-" Glancing out at the window, Alec saw a carriage stopped in front of the mansion. "Oh look," He tried to change the subject, "someone is at the front door!"

 

"Young master, you can't-" But Alec was already out of the room.

 

It was Alec's younger siblings and friends who were coming out of the carriage. Coming down from the stairs, Alec came to greet them back from their vacation. Servants were coming in and out, carrying huge luggage on their shoulders inside.

 

"Hello, big brother! We're back!" Isabelle Lightwood, Alec's younger sister and a very feisty girl, greeted him as he came to their view.

 

"How was Lyme Regis?" Alec asked.

 

"It was alright. I definitely prefer London though because there are so many places to shop here!" Isabelle said.

 

Jace, Alec's best friend and also the son of Herondale, came into view then. With Jace being a child from the upper-class family, Alec's father took that opportunity to make them friends. Seeing their son so happy, the Herondale family did not dare to disturb the boys' friendship. They became childhood friends and grew up so close with each other that they considered each other almost like brothers.

 

Keeping a passive face on, Alec looked at him. "Oh, you are here too."

 

"You sounded so pleased to see me," Jace replied before both of them laughed together.

 

"I don't know, I suppose Lyme Regis has its own charm. I like it there, very peaceful." Clary, short for Clarissa from the Morgenstern family, another upper-class family, chimed in.

 

"Big brother, how about you take us shopping in town tomorrow?" Isabelle asked, already heading into the mansion. None of them noticed the little boy who was trying to catch Alec's attention this whole time until Alec himself noticed. Ignoring everyone who was already inside, the young man turned around and knelt down in front of the boy who was pouting on the stairs to the entryway.

 

Ruffling the boy's head gently, Alec smiled and greeted him, "Welcome home, Max." The pout was instantly gone from his little brother's face, replaced by a big excited smile because his big brother finally noticed him.

 

* * *

 

 

Later the day, when his friends and siblings were settling in their rooms to rest for the day, Alec came to his father's study at his request.

 

"It would seem you've turned down every invitation you've received. Moreover, you've left the butler to pen your regrets." Alec's father, Robert Lightwood observed as he looked through the invitations. His son just silently standing in front of his desk, hands behind his back and a frown on his face.

 

"I'm sorry, there were just so many." That was his excuse.

 

Sighing, Robert looked at Alec sternly before asking, "We may not have a title, but do you know why our merchant family receives invitations from the upper class?"

 

"Because of our money?" Alec asked passively.

 

As if he was holding back his anger, Robert took a deep breath before he replied, "That is one. However, we must not forget about character, intelligence and manners. Those are the qualities valued by the polite society. The upper class is dependent upon polite society. That is part of our work too!"

 

"Yes, but I-"

 

Without waiting for any other explanation, Robert already decided for his son. "You will go to the ball this evening. I already told them you would be there."

 

Knowing that his father won't relent, Alec only option was to agree to him. "Yes, sir."

 

* * *

 

 

At the time of the ball, Alec came, dressing handsomely in his white undershirt and black suit. Although he was there, he looked extremely bored leaning against a wall at the back of the room, watching everyone dancing elegantly. Jace, who was also invited to this event with Clary, noticed him as he walked by and he quickly approached him.

 

"You should dance with someone at least once." He said, seeing that Alec had not left the spot once.

 

"I know I should, but to be perfectly honest, it's a bother."

 

Clary frowned at his comment. "Why did you come then?" With that, the couple went on to meet their other group of friends.

 

Just then, Mrs. Branwell walked by and noticed Alec standing there. She quickly pulled her daughter, Lydia Branwell, toward him. Lydia did not notice him at first, too busy pouting over her choice of gloves for the ball.

 

"Alec, is that you?" Mrs. Branwell asked.

 

Caught surprised by someone calling his name, he looked back to see the women approaching him. "Mrs. Branwell! It's been such a long time since I last saw you."

 

"It has indeed, Alec." She agreed before she asked, "Is your father well?"

 

"Yes," Alec replied, smiling, "I'm pleased to say he still has a lot to say for himself."

 

Not hearing Lydia say anything from behind her, Mrs. Branwell sighed before gesturing to her daughter. "This is my daughter." Only then did Lydia notice someone was talking in her direction. Her mother just continued, "Apology for my daughter's rudeness. Lydia, introduce yourself!"

 

Stepping out from behind her mother's back, Lydia gracefully smiled up at Alec and introduced herself. "Good evening. My name is Lydia Branwell." She extended her arm to offer Alec her hand.

 

"My name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, but call me Alec. I'm delighted to meet you." And like a proper gentleman, he kissed her hand.

 

"Tonight is her first ball." Mrs. Branwell said, "She has been complaining all night because she doesn't like what she is wearing." Ignoring Lydia blushing in embarrassment and almost shouting "Mother!” she continued, "If you don't mind, would you dance one waltz with her?"

 

Before Lydia could protest anymore, Alec replied, oblivious to Mrs. Branwell's intention "But of course." He then turned to Lydia to ask, "Would you do me the honour of a dance, miss Branwell?"

 

Shyly, Lydia agreed.

 

Dancing on the dance floor with Clary, Jace noticed that his friend was dancing with a girl with blond hair. He grinned at that, thinking that his friend was finally found someone interesting enough to ask to dance with him.

 

During the dance, Alec said to Lydia, "You are quite good. I never would have thought this was your first dance."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, you are a natural."

 

Unknown to both of them, Mrs. Branwell stood watching them dancing together before commenting, "They certainly do make a handsome couple."

 

* * *

 

 

Alec took his sister and Clary to go shopping for parasols when he was finally free from his father's scrutiny for a few moments.

 

"Look, brother! Does it suit me?" Isabelle asked, holding a red parasol open and placed it on her shoulder.

 

"Hm, it's very nice," Alec replied, not actually paying attention to her.

 

"You aren't even looking!" His sister said, "Are you sure we should be here with you? Didn't you have something else that you have to do? After all, father has been asking for you a lot."

 

Rolling his eyes at his sister's concern, he smiled and said, "Not at all. We have not spent time together for ages. It's the least I could do."

 

Just as he finished his sentence, Lydia came in the store with her maid. Isabelle and Clary immediately recognised her and they gathered to say hello to each other.

 

"How fortuitous that we should meet like this!" Clary said.

 

"Not really," Isabelle shrugged, "All fashionable ladies shop at the same stores, you know."

 

Nodding at them, Lydia turned to Alec. "Good evening."

 

"Good evening to you too, Lydia." Alec smiled at her.

 

Curious, Clary asked, "You two know each other?"

 

"We met at the ball the other night," Alec answered.

 

"That's right." Lydia nodded shyly.

 

Seeing what was going on, Isabelle pulled Clary to the side, saying that she wanted to look at another parasol.

 

Once they were by themselves, Alec asked, "Do you go here often?"

 

"No, I just want a parasol." The girl was quick to answer.

 

"A parasol?"

 

"Yes, I try to coordinate my parasol with my dress each day, so I'm always in need of a new one."

 

"Is that so?" Alec suddenly seemed interested.

 

"Yes! For example," She walked toward a row of parasol being displayed and gestured to them, "as you can see, some are decorated with lace or ribbons. And some of the handles are made from ivory or are intricately sculptured."

 

"I see..." Taking a look, Alec picked up a purple parasol laced with images of roses and twirled it in his hand. He seemed very invested in it. "I admit they are rather lovely. Would a person be happy to receive a present like this?" He asked Lydia, not noticing her hopeful expression.

 

"Yes, they would." She replied, already blushing.

 

Alec immediately made his decision. He walked to the counter and asked the shopkeeper to wrap it as a gift for him.

 

Isabelle, who was pretending to look at the parasols until now, asked her brother excitedly, "Oh! Is brother going to buy a present for Lydia?"

 

Lydia, face still blushing, frowned at her, "I d-did not mean to imply-"

 

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked her.

 

At that moment, everyone was silenced as Alec realised what was going on.

 

"Oh, I..." He tilted the hat that he was wearing to cover his face.

 

Filled with disappointment, Lydia said, "I did not mean to imply that I wanted you to..."

 

"I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression." Alec apologised honestly, looking directly at her.

 

Frowning, Isabelle continued to ask even though Clary already nudged her for being careless with her question, "Well then, who are you going to give that parasol to, Alec?"

 

"That's none of your business!" Alec scolded her.

 

No one noticed Lydia's hands shaking as she tried to hold back the tears of embarrassment.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

At that same time, Magnus was walking down the familiar path he took daily. When he walked past the shop that Alec was usually in, he looked through the window, only to see the shopkeeper's daughter waving back at him from the inside. Nodding as a greeting, Magnus sighed and continued with his walk home. Maybe Alec was busy.

 

When Magnus turned at the corner, he saw Alec stepping out from the parasol shop. His heart beat fast for a moment in excitement before it immediately dropped when he saw that Alec was opening the door for a group of gorgeous young ladies who dressed in expensive materials followed by a maid. Magnus was quick to turn his back to them and fast-walking back to the way he went before. He tripped over the rock and fell, causing all the fruits and vegetables to fell from his basket and onto the road. The carriages that were carrying Alec, his siblings and Lydia came by and crushed them. Magnus turned his head away so Alec could not see him. Once the carriages were gone, he stood up and started to collect the fruits and vegetables that weren't damaged. Looking sadly at the crushed oranges and potatoes, Magnus came to a realisation. Who was he to expect Alec waiting for him every day? They were from different social classes and Magnus had no right to even socialise so casually with him.

 

Later on, when he was home and done his duty for the day, he sat in front of the mirror in his room and looked at himself for a long time. A very long time.

 

* * *

 

Next day, when Magnus came back from his daily shopping for food, he stood still just before he walked past the shop Alec usually be in. Taking a moment to decide, he turned around and walked a different path home, not wanting to meet the other man.

 

Not knowing of that decision, Alec stood in the shop, waiting patiently with a gift ready in his hand. Magnus never knew that he waited from the moment the shop open to the moment it was closing for the day. Even then, he waited a bit more out on the street before giving up and went home. It went on the same for the next few days with Alec waiting patiently and Magnus avoiding him at all cost.

 

Until one day, Alec decided to come to Ragnor's house.

 

Hearing a knock on the door, Magnus quickly stopped his cleaning to go open the door. Behind the door stood Alec.

 

"Mr. Lightwood..." Magnus was surprised to see him.

 

"Hello, Mr. Magnus. I came to get my gloves." Alec said, smiling gently at the servant. Magnus invited him and told Ragnor his former student was visiting. They settled onto the seats in the living room.

 

Alec began awkwardly, "Uhm, my gloves-"

 

"I know." Ragnor interrupted him.

 

Magnus placed a plate of scones and a cup of tea for each on the table and invited them to enjoy.

 

"Magnus baked those scones, you know?" Ragnor said proudly.

 

Taking a scone, Alec took a bite and immediately complimented the servant, "It tastes very good!"

 

Magnus just smiled gratefully while Ragnor chuckled. "Our young master is so accustomed to a lavish lifestyle that he finds the homely taste refreshing."

 

The servant quickly turned away from them when he heard Ragnor's comment.

 

"I didn't mean it like that!" Alec tried to defend himself.

 

The former tutor glanced at his servant and noticed his behaviour. Covering his frown behind his hand, Ragnor said, "Magnus, we have run out of sugar. Please go and buy some."

 

"But sir, I haven't finished cleaning..."

 

"Never mind that."

 

Bowing slightly, Magnus said, "Yes, sir." He then walked out of the room to prepared going out.

 

Once the servant was out of the room, there was an awkward silence before Alec broke it. "I...I'll go with him" He volunteered and swiftly walked out of the room. Ragnor did not stop him.

 

* * *

 

 

In the end, Magnus and Alec found themselves walking through an uncrowded path of the park.

 

"When The Season begins, there seem to be more people in London. In fact, my siblings and friends just came back from vacation at a health resort. I had to go shopping for parasols with my sister and a friend of mine." Alec said before he came to a stop before Magnus. Only then did the servant notice Alec was carrying a long gift box in his hand. How did Magnus not see that until now, no one can actually answer that. Alec continued, "But you know what? I found something that I thought would suit you. I know parasols are for ladies but when I look at it, I can just imagine you holding it. I'm sorry that I didn't buy something more suitable for daily use for you but I'd be happy if you take this gift."

 

He held out the gift to Magnus, face filled with excitement. Magnus had to look away from him as if he could not bear to see the smile on Alec's lips disappear because of the words he was going to say next.

 

"I'm honoured, but... I could not accept such a lavish present."

 

"Don't worry. It's nothing-"

 

"That may be so for you," Magnus interrupted him, smiling sadly, 'but for me, it's quite extravagant. It is not something I could afford easily, even if I worked hard."

 

Moving back a step, Alec took a moment to think over the situation. "Have I upset you?"

 

"Oh no! I do not mean to be rude, but the lace handkerchief I received is more than enough. I can't wish for anything else." Magnus was afraid that he was offending Alec instead.

 

Sighing in understanding, Alec admitted with a small smile, "I apologised. I've acted poorly. Your smile then, when you accepted the lace handkerchief. I just want to see it again. That's all."

 

"Mr. Lightwood..." It was Magnus' turn to smile warmly at the young man.

 

"I won't buy any more presents." Alec promised, "However, can't we spend some time together occasionally, like this?"

 

Blushing, Magnus continued to smile and adjusted his glasses as he answered, "Of course!"

 

Once they were at Ragnor's door, they said their goodbyes.

 

Ragnor noticed Magnus became happier when he requested for a pot of tea. Happiness was a good look on Magnus for sure.

 

* * *

 

 

"Is this some prank you have, young master?" The old maid asked. Her eyes were blindfolded as Alec led her to a room and sat her down. A gift was placed before her as she took the piece of fabric off.

 

"What is this?"

 

"Let just say it's a gift from me to you for putting up so much with me."

 

Looking at him in suspicion, the old maid slowly opened the gift to reveal a purple parasol inside.

 

"What is this? Such a fussy umbrella! I'm not a girl anymore, you know!" She scolded him.

 

"Really?" Alec asked. Opening the parasol, he gave it to his maid. "I think it suits you."

 

"You do?" She tested the grip and tried out some pose before she remembered that her young master was still there. Faking a cough, she turned to him. "Well, since it's a gift, I must accept it, I suppose." Bundled up the gift, she gave him a gratitude bow before excusing herself. "Thank you very much."

 

Alec laughed at the display once she was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

As Lydia going through the street on her carriage, she noticed the familiar purple parasol. It was the parasol Alec bought as a gift to someone. She was curious. Who was the one that received the gift? Passing the person, she noticed it was an old lady. Her maid personal maid also noticed that and commented, "Doesn't that woman work for the Lightwood family?"

 

Sitting back, Lydia sighed in relief before she let out her laughter. Alec Lightwood sure had a kind heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Alec is really oblivious and I'm feeling sorry for Magnus and Lydia here. I'll try my best to upload next week.
> 
> Also, I love the old maid and Alec really need to pay her more for being able to put up with him lol
> 
> As always, thank you for anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though, go give this underrated anime, Emma: A Victorian Romance, a chance. It is beautiful.


End file.
